The need to reduce fuel consumption and emissions in automobiles and other vehicles is well known. Vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance or completely eliminate reliance on internal-combustion engines. Electric and hybrid vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. Electric and hybrid vehicles include a traction motor that is powered by a traction battery. Traction batteries require a thermal-management system to thermally regulate the temperature of the battery cells. Such thermal-management systems may also be utilized to cool the vehicle's cabin.